Krad's new hairstyle!
by Harada Risa
Summary: Follow up story to HAIRCUT! With the trip to the salon gone bad, Dark decides to give Krad a haircut! This can't be good... DarkxKrad?


Disclaimer: I OWN DNANGEL! –Echoes- In another life…hopefully…but as of right now…I own nada.

A/N: I guess you can say that this is the sequel to '**HAIRCUT!**' but I think you should read that first before you read this…

_Italics - Flashback_

-

Krad was staring at his purple-headed koibito in the kitchen of his house while sipping his green tea. Dark, who was currently tapping his right foot on the white tile, was glaring at the blonde teen.

You can really feel the love in the air, can't you?

"Okay, that's it! I GIVE UP!" the slightly shorter boy shouted, jumping out of his chair. "I can't find another place where I get you to cut your hair!"

After taking another sip from the hot solution in the cup, Krad replied, "Try all you like, koi, but you can't get me to cut my hair. Remember the last time you forced me to do so?"

The younger teen sat back in his chair and sighed. "Yeah, it wasn't pretty…"

_"KRAD, BE A MAN AND GET BACK HERE!" Dark shouted through a megaphone because the blonde was on top of a tree that was near the salon. _

_"NEVER! THE PLACE IS EVIL! MY HAIR TOLD ME SO!" the older boy yelled back. "THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!"_

_Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it…"_

_The lady who was holding a pair of scissors had a calming smile saying that 'it's going to be okay' but in Krad's eyes it was a totally different story._

_It looked as if the lady was Medusa; her long tendrils of hair appeared as if they were hissing snakes with razor sharp teeth that could chop all of his beautiful, golden hair off, and thus, leaving him completely bald._

_"GET AWAY FROM MY HAIR, MEDUSA!" Krad shrieked as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket, grabbing a stick from the tree to burn. He then and then threw the flaming branch at the woman. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE UGLY!"_

_The lady simply blinked. "I know it feels scary to have your first haircut, but trust me, everything will be all right." When she slowly walked closer towards the tree, she soon realized that it was a mistake. It made Krad go on a rampage. _

_"DIE!" Krad got down from the tree and started to burn everything in his sight, running around the place like a crazy manic. His first victim was the poor lady's hair, which was burned off. Krad quickly ran off._

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, those were the good old days…"

Dark looked down at the table with his hand covering his right cheek. "What am I going to do with you?" Then a light bulb appeared over the top of the teen's head. "I KNOW! I can cut your hair for you!"

There was a moment of silence in the atmosphere of the house. Krad splashed the orange juice at Dark, who had been drinking it a moment before. "Who are you and what have you done with my koi?" He glared after stepping up to the table with a mace on his hand, swinging it like a madman. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Dark backed away as quickly as he could. "I'm still your koi! Don't kill me! I thought that you trusted me well enough to try!"

The taller boy gazed at the purple-haired boy. "You know me well enough to know that I love my hair more then anything."

Once again, the dark headed boy decided to use one of the oldest tricks in the book. Crying.

"WAAHH! YOU HATE ME!" Now he was acting like a random lovesick schoolgirl. He was on the floor hugging Krad's legs. "WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? WAHH!" Seeing how he knew that his koi couldn't stand to see him like this, there was no other choice left.

It pained the blonde to say this. "…F-f-f-f-FINE!" You can tell that he was having a hard time saying it while dragging Dark along the flat ground, exactly like a mop.

"YAY! DAISUKI!" The younger boy immediately gave Krad a bear hug around the waist, causing the both of them to fall to the floor.

A couple of minutes later, Dark blindfolded the blonde with a cloth so that he couldn't see what was going on. He also tied Krad to the chair to make sure he wouldn't go on another insane rampage.

Don't they make the perfect couple? Maybe they're just into bondage…

You can't see it, but you could tell the taller boy had flames of rage in the background. "If you dare to mess up my precious hair…"

The younger teen patted him on the left shoulder. "Relax! I've gotten lessons from Emiko-san on how to cut people's hair! Trust me, it will be okay!"

"For your sake I hope. You don't want an early death…" He had his left fist in the air with anger marks all over it.

Isn't that such a sweet thing to say?

Afterwards, Dark was done with his magnificent masterpiece! Feeling proud of himself, he decided to call everyone to behold his new creation.

Riku sighed. "I don't see why I have to go there…it's just a haircut."

"I agree…" Satoshi replied.

Daisuke smiled. "But it's something special, right?"

"I guess…" The ice prince smiled back to the red head.

Then Dark came downstairs. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT TO YOU, THE NEW KRAD!"

When the blonde elegantly stepped down the stairs with his new hairdo, everyone just blinked.

"…It looks the same…" Risa said.

The teen pointed to the bangs. "No, it isn't! I cut a few of his bangs off; therefore, it's a new haircut!" He did the infamous Peter Pan pose.

Everyone, including Satoshi, did an anime fall. Krad covered his face with a hand, shaking his head with shame while Dark continued to laugh away.

**Fin**

**Koibito/koi** – lover

**Daisuki** - I love you! Editing credits go to the craziest EnvyxEd fan I have ever known **Razatip**! 


End file.
